Niittymetsä School
Niittymetsä school (Niittymetsän koulu) is a school located in the area of the same name in Finland. As of 2012, it was one of the 3 biggest schools in the nearby area, and the newest of the three. History The school was founded in the mid-00s, making it a fairly new school as of 2012. Education started in the 2006-2007 school year. It was the third school in the nearby area to have students of years 7-9, the other two being Isoaavikko school and Mäntylaakso school. Since an unknown year, the three schools started having annual soccer tournaments, always alternating between the three locations. In 2014, Niittymetsä school hosted the event. In 2012, the school held a Halloween party, which was said to be the biggest horror event in the history of the school. The event included a contest where people competed for the best vampire outfit. Unbeknownst to most, there was an actual vampire competing, but she did not rank in the top 3. Later that year, as Christmas vacation was starting, aliens invaded the area. They were stopped by class 8C. Education As a comprehensive school in Finland, the school taught all subjects that were typical in Finnish comprehensive schools. It had students from years 1-9 attending. In addition to typical subjects, Niittymetsä school offered a few unusual electives alongside Isoaavikko school for 8th and 9th graders. Unlike typical schools, students at Niittymetsä school only took two electives instead of three, but each elective was 3 hours (or 135 minutes not counting breaks). Electives shared between the two schools were held in the morning and without breaks, giving people enough time to get to their school. Out of all electives, home economics was the most popular, chosen by roughly 5/6 of all students attending the school. The reason for that was because the class involved preparing food, and it often tasted better than school food. Presentations Like many schools, Niittymetsä school students had to make many presentations during their time at school about certain topics. Here is a list of known presentation topics. European countries In 8th grade geography, students had to make a PowerPoint presentation about a country in Europe. They could make the project either alone or with one other person. Nordic countries were normally not allowed, although at least one exception was made to the rule when Jani Lehtovaara and Jimi Elomaa were allowed to choose Iceland (this was due to the fact that Iceland was generally considered the "least notable" Nordic country). Each country could only be chosen by one person or pair per class. Presentations had to include the following: *Map with the 5 biggest cities and most notable rivers marked *Flag *Climate *Geographical information *Typical plants and animals *Population information *Culture *Basic information about the political system *Economy *History *Tourism information It was the biggest school project in 8th grade. The following countries were the topics of the presentations by 8C in the 2012-2013 school year: *Moona Viljanen & Bree Tanner: Germany *Alina Koskinen & Ilona Jokipelto: Netherlands *Jani Lehtovaara & Jimi Elomaa: Iceland *Tuomas Savijoki: Poland *Joonas Haapanen & Eetu Takala: Spain *Samu Mustajärvi: Greece *Sara Marjala: Ireland *Sanni Kujala: Switzerland *Katariina Järvinen & Emilia Jokihaara: France *Tilda Auranen & Nella Tamminen: Italy *Lotta Leppälä & Laura Kivikoski: United Kingdom Eating disorders 8th graders had to make presentations about eating disorders in health. They were done in less than one hour in groups of 3-4, which were selected at random. In the 2012-2013 school year, said presentation was done on the first Tuesday after fall break. One of these groups included Moona Viljanen, Alina Koskinen and Nella Tamminen. As the latter two couldn't get along at all, the group hardly managed to get anything done. Location It was located in Niittymetsä, Finland. There was a forest on one side of the school and a field on the other side, fittingly to its name (niitty means field, metsä means forest). Walking further to the fields' direction for roughly a kilometer lead to Isoaavikko school. Description The school building had 3 floors. The lower two had basic school rooms, mainly classrooms. The third floor had an Olympic sized swimming pool and rooms with beds for sleeping, the latter of which was rarely used. Schedule Known school schedules: 2012-2013 school year Class 8C, 2012-2013 fall (August 14-December 20, 2012) Notes: Physics classes were only held in spring, replacing chemistry. Detention was not a subject, and only those who got 4 or more warnings in a month had to go to detention. Possible subjects for elective #1 included: *Horse riding *Swimming *Growing trees (not chosen by anyone in 8C) *Home economics *P.E. *Music *Possibly other subjects Possible subjects for elective #2 included: *Home economics *Art *Other subjects Exceptions: *Thursday September 20 was photography day, and class 8C had photography during their first P.E. class. As such, the second was replaced by a talking session between the class, during which they decided that they would spend the night at the school the following week on Wednesday September 26. September 27 was a day off as a result. *One week was off due to fall break in October. *On November 1, due to a Gangnam Style phenomenon which was unexplained for most of the school, no classes were held. Behind the Scenes *It is not a real location in Finland, although it is based on real school there. *The inclusion of a swimming pool was based on a dream. Pools are not common in Finnish schools. *It is unknown if languages other than Swedish and English are taught at the school. Category:Niittymetsä School Category:Urban Universe